


Misunderstandings

by Foxtail-chan (TheTinyFoxtail)



Category: Denki-gai no Honya-san
Genre: Drabble, Eavesdropping, Embarrassed, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Misunderstanding, One-Shot, Overhearing Conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinyFoxtail/pseuds/Foxtail-chan
Summary: In which Hio overhears a conversation between Umio and Sensei and takes it completely the wrong way... again.





	Misunderstandings

Hio hummed to herself, not watching where she was going as she stared back and forth at two separate manga titles in her hands. Which one first? Which one should she start when she got home-

"I-I-I-I've never done this before."

Hio froze in her tracks. Sensei? She stopped dead, her eyes bugging out and a burning hot blush sweeping over her face as she ducked behind a bookshelf.

"Ung, n-neither have I, you know."

And Umio?

"What do I do?"

"J-Just move up and down, like pumping it."

"I-Is this right?"

"It's going up, slowly, but yeah."

"Don't move! It'll hit me!"

"What would be so bad about that?"

Hio slapped both books onto her face to try and cover up her blush. Why did she walk in on things like this? Why her? If it were anyone else they would probably handle it better than she did. She just hid. Why? Because that was embarrassing stuff, that's why!

"It's growing, good job Sensei."

"Touch it, does it feel right?"

"It's squishy."

"Like a good amount? Does it feel like ones you've touched before?"

"I-I told you I haven't done this before! I don't know. Just keep going."

It was quiet for a minute, and Hio dared a peek out just in time for Sensei to yell.

"Not there! Don't touch there yet; I'm not done!"

"S-sorry! I thought we were along far enough."

With another squeal of embarrassment Hio wondered what Kantoku would do. He'd probably barge in without thinking and tell them to shape up and not do that stuff at work right? Alright. She could do that. And with a rush of courage she slapped both books back over her eyes and rushed out from her hiding spot.

"Y-y-y-y-you guys shouldn't be doing that at work!" she squealed.

It was completely silent, and after a moment Hio dared a peek, hoping they at least had clothes on. "Eh?" she peeped, staring blankly at Sensei and Umio who were on the floor, their hands on one of the next blow-up displays for the newest visual novel to hit their stores. With a squeal of embarrassment and realization she let out a slurred, "So sowwy!" before promptly sprinting out of the store, her work apron still on.

Umio and Sensei stared after her before looking back to one another with a shrug. No one knew why she ran away blushing half the time anyway, it'd become so frequent it seemed normal by now.

"Alright it's done," Sensei sighed, "you can take it off now."

Umio pulled the promotion off the air pump and nodded. "Looks good to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Just an incredibly stupid/silly little thing. I can't believe there aren't any fics for this fandom out there! :o Maybe I'm the only one who has watched this anime, lol! XD


End file.
